User talk:Hank3887/Archive 2
User Talk:Hank3887 , , is the current date.-- 18:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Here you go Archive for you.-- 02:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Legoguy.And now,welcome to my NEW talk page.Well,talk away!-- 02:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rollback :A rollback is a user with the ability to undo all edits by a single person to a page. Thanks Mackmoron.And,again if anybody needs help,click here.-- 03:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) discount yes If you find it on some ones talk page that you did not give to tell the administrators of me!-- 16:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) oh and thanks for the discount !-- 16:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,uh,no problem.So,should I just give them out?Thanks,-- 17:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Banner I have made you a banner: -- 19:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok cool cool like the banner I will add it to your page!-- 02:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Banner I hope you like it ! I have hide a link.Can you find the link.And here is the file code :)-- 13:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry,I'll copy the code.:)-- 17:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) what do you want a job as Sorry , I don't know what a resume is!-- 16:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC)A resume (Pronounced r-e-s-u-m-a) is a file for a job.Anyway,I had completely forgotten about the job apply.And I'll take any job that's a payer.So give me a list of jobs like that. Thanks,-- 17:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) P.S:I LOVE deleting things off my talk page.:P Re:tickets oh thank you so much!-- 23:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Miss you Are you really leave the wiki ?-- 19:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) i think he is that really sucks i wanted to use my cupon thing -- 21:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Heeellooo.Sorry to budge in.And you can use the coupon.And that's leaving Freddy.-- 05:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Shop I have recieved your order. If you can, click on my Magma Drone Plant Module. -- 18:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Help with your shop Do you need help with your shop? Just leave a message on your page, and I will drop off the code for a Box with the amount in stock and the clicks like the ones on my store page. I would be glad to support your shop. I would also be glad to buy from it if you need customers. -- 18:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Support and buyers would be nice.Yes,I could use the help.I've only had one successful buyer,the rest won't follow through.So,in other words,yes,I would like it if you got your stock from my store.Thanks for the help Boba Fett.I can't believe I'm talking with a bounty hunter!;) 21:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I will be glad to buy some strawberries and bees after your store is revamped. There is no price shown. Is everything 10 clicks each? -- 23:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Here is some formatting for making the prices Just copy the code and use whatever you want and whatever prices you want. I think that you an figure out how to add more boxes. If you want to change the title of a row, its the lines that say |Items |Price |Stock -- 00:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You still need to befriend me I can help you with your sig. If you want I can help you with your sig and provide the coding -- 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yikes.Thanks for the link Leinardo.-- 00:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) sig help just go in your preferences and when you go ~~~~ or it will sig for you you can always change the color and if you need any more help just ask me and give me a barnstar (just kidding) but just ask!-- 05:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay I have tried to befriend you. My user is georgeeric999. I will mail you the items when you accept my friends request. -- 23:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Right,but next time you want a trade,post it in my shop's talk page.I'll get to the friend request soon.-- 00:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Approved.Your on my friends list.Okay,now am I buying from you or are you buying from me?Because if your buying from me...Well,I've finished my part of the order either way.Thanks, page Can I suggest that your yellow on your page is a little overwhelming. You might want to use: gold:#FDD017, Dark Goldenrod1: #FBB117 or sandy brown:#EE9A4D-- 15:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ? About this..."newbie trades thing you don't want to go to" (hint hint), is a Wiki the best place to hide it? All of your edits are tracked in your contributions and the recent changes, and it's literally impossible to miss. Perhaps you can start your own website with the hidden page involved? 22:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) If I knew how?Is there some way of doing it without being involved with some site that let's you create one?And I just made that 60 seconds ago...Well,not exactly.